La caja
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: SlashYaoi Una pequeña Caja es el inicio de una gran historia de Amor


Dedicado a "CLAUDIA"  
El ángel de mi vida  
Luz de mi agonía  
Esperanza que me das sobre el futuro....  
  
LA CAJA  
  
La luna se reflejaba en el espejo azul, donde sus rayos polizontes soportaban la pena de un corazón. El eco era la respuesta perfecta, el movimiento del líquido vital sonaba vivo y a la vez ausente. El cansancio por fin rindió frutos, esperando que la paz navegara en sus palabras. Él se detuvo agitado, respirando a la par del corazón. Regulando el ajetreo salió de su "refugio", acercándose a una silla en una esquina cualquiera. Lentamente tomó una toalla y la posó con paciencia sobre su cuerpo frío y mojado; secó su cabello y finalmente su rostro, suspirando entonces a la caricia que él mismo se hizo en la mejilla.  
  
-El agua. Musitó mirando el líquido que aun se movía en la alberca.- Es lo único que puede ser aceptable en mi vida. Finalizó con una sarcástica sonrisa, desvanecida por el recuerdo perdido.  
  
===Se encontraba justo de tras del segundo árbol a la izquierda, sentado, apacible, sin ningún ruido o palabra por delante.. Siempre se encontraba solo, distante, frío...frío, igual a sus ojos, aquellos que habían llamado su atención desde el primer instante en que los vio. El corazón latía de prisa, le costaba respirar, el miedo y por vez primera la valentía cruzaban su cuerpo. Lo había decidido la noche anterior, se acercaría, le hablaría y agradecería su muestra de "valor". Se preparó para tofo, incluso para el reto amargo que su hermano podría darle....todo estaba decidido, lo jugaría todo... ===Él tenía los ojos cerrados, tal parecía que meditaba, que acompañaba al viento con el silencio. Aferraba a su pecho un objeto, símbolo del amor y fe que algún día lo definieron. Los golpes de la vida, heridas y separaciones, habían quedado reunidos en su pecho, forjando odio hacia la vida y mortales que la componían. Dedicarse a su formación, entrenamiento exagerado y sin ningún error. Concentración, encontrarse así mismo era todo lo que le importaba. Acostumbrado al rechazo, a la hipocresía, se fue consumiendo en un mar helado....igual, parecido al lugar donde su madre descansaba. ¿Su firme promesa?: liberarla del gélido líquido, llevarla con él y darle un entierro digno, visible, donde su alma pura y santa descansara acompañándolo a él en su vida. Sujetó el objeto con demasiada fuerza y decisión a su mano, reafirmando todo aquello que ya era un presagio. Absorto en su mundo no se percató del momento en que una pequeña y llamativa figura se sentaba a su lado, contemplándolo con dolor, piedad y amistad....  
  
El silencio fue la única guía, el recién llegado prefirió inmovilizarse a interrumpir las meditaciones del chico. Se veía apacible, tierno, cálido, muy diferente en realidad a como los "otros" lo describían. "Alguien así no puede ser malo", se dijo en el instante en que una hoja juguetona se posaba en la cabeza del "Ruso", apelativo con que todos solían llamarlo y desquiciarlo.  
  
Parecía que el rubio no sintió la intromisión, aun se encontraba ausente, en estado completo de vigilia.  
  
===La selva curiosa de sus ojos se confundía en un vaivén de impotencia. Recorría al chico, recorría a la hoja que impaciente por seguir jugando, bajaba hasta la nariz del retraído muchacho.... === Una mano aferraba su corazón; los pensamientos continuaban en Siberia, su tierra natal, lugar lejano y de recuerdos. Lugar helado, diferente, bello si sabías apreciarlo.... ===En tentativa curiosa, cual inocencia de niño cualquiera, se atrevió a retirar la hoja, que estaba por molestar al rubio.... ===Quería seguir soñando en su tierra, en el pasado, aquel que contenía los recuerdos de su siempre encantadora madre.... ===Se acercó sigiloso, queriendo terminar la acción para continuar observando ese apacible rostro que tan extrañamente lo llenaba de paz...casi lo conseguía, solo escasos milímetros para finalizar y.... ==="Madre, te extraño", repetía con obstinación su cabeza. Repentinamente algo en su rostro comenzó a molestarle, haciendo que su meditación concluyera, fastidiado por ello. Lentamente una mano se movió, molesto de la acción...era probablemente la quinta hoja que desprendía.... ==="Ya casi, solo un poco...despacio" se decía mientras su diminuta mano alcanzaba su objetivo. "Ya está" sonrió realizado, más la tierna sonrisa duró escasos segundos, antes de congelarse completamente... ==="Odio las hijas, son molestas" gruñó el chico, mientras a tientas buscaba en su rostro la hoja traviesa. No se molestó es abrir los ojos, planeaba continuar su melancolía, más algo se lo impidió. Un intruso a parte de la hoja se encontraba profanando. No era un insecto, ni animal, era algo suave...realmente suave y tibio que agradó a sus sentidos sin saber su nombre. Lentamente abrió los ojos, llevando en sus propias manos al objeto de tanta suavidad y dulzura...lo que vio le dejó impactado, jamás se imaginó que aquella tibieza y suavidad provinieran de....  
===Abrió los ojos de par en par, petrificado, asustado de lo que venía...más algo de pronto en su rostro cambió...  
  
Los dos se miraron: Verde-Azul se fusionaron, explorando aquello escondido a los demás pero evidente para ellos. Ni una palabra, un movimiento, solo el viento, las hojas y la respiración de ambos....asombro total. Lentamente uno salió del letargo, devolviendo el objeto "perdido" a su dueño, ocultando la sorpresa, mirando a la nada, mientras pronunciaba: -Creo que perdiste tú mano.  
  
El chico de ojos selva abrió boca y ojos por igual. Esa era la señal que necesitaba, era tiempo de actuar:  
  
-N...no, yo solo...trataba de quitarte esto de tú rostro. Se disculpó el chico mostrando la hoja en su mano.  
  
El rubio no lo miró, continuó distante, frío, algo molesto por la presencia del pequeño en el lugar. Nuevamente el silencio, tensión en el ambiente. El peliverde se encontraba ansioso, temeroso y angustiado. No podía rendirse, había llegado tan lejos, había pasado por alto tantas reglas que seguramente le castigarían; más, pese a todo, había desobedecido a su hermano, y eso, era algo que no se veía todos los días. Él estaba ahí por un motivo, así pues hablaría.  
  
-Yo...perdón si te interrumpí, la verdad no planeaba molestarte pero tú mano me sorprendió y.... -¿Qué quieres?. Cuestionó exasperado el rubio.  
  
"¿Cómo decirlo" se preguntaba el peli-verde. Pensó que la acción sería sencilla, que todo se arreglaría; no contaba con la indiferencia del rubio.... "Ikki dice que hay que tener valor y enfrentarse a lo imposible...tengo que tenerlo el día de hoy". Con estas palabras el pequeño se animó, pasando por alto el evidente enfado de su compañero.  
  
-Yo...solo vine ha agradecerte tú...lo que...yo... -No hay problema. Interrumpió el "Ruso" al observar la difícil acción que el pequeño llevaba a cabo. El otro por su parte sonrió agradecido nuevamente por la ayuda prestada. El rubio continuó mirando a la nada, esperando el momento en que el intruso se marchara y le dejara; pero algo en él llamó su atención. Era el hecho de estar ahí, agradecerle su acción y de no retirarse a pesar de su frialdad. Por un momento el acto le conmovió, mas la desconfianza, la posibilidad de un treta lo enfureció. Así pues siguió con su postura.  
  
El pequeño continuó sentado al lado del rubio, con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa en los labios. Su hazaña casi concluía con éxito, solo faltaba el último tramo y entonces aguardaría....tal vez no todo saliera como esperaba.  
  
-Yo...bueno...quería...no se como decirlo. Se avergonzó y rió un poco el pequeño.  
  
El rubio entonces lo miró, borrando con aquella risa todo rastro de duda hacia el pequeño. Así pues, mas flexible, trató de ayudarle.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?. Cuestionó tranquilamente. -Lo que pasa es...hayyy...quiero agradecerte por defenderme de Jabu el otro día, por mi culpa te has metido en dificultades y creo que...estoy en deuda contigo. Finalizó con éxito, un tanto sonrojado.  
  
El rubio lo miró con...una extraña mezcla de paz, ternura y afecto. Nunca antes alguien había hablado de esa forma con él a excepción de su madre. No sabía porque le había ayudado al pequeño, solo sabía que debía hacerlo, así pues se lo hizo saber a su compañero.  
  
-No tienes que agradecer nada, ni siquiera se porqué te ayudé...pero de algo su estoy seguro, y es de que ese tal Jabu se llevó su merecido. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
El pequeño sonrió ampliamente. En realidad el "Ruso" era un niño bueno, gentil, un poco extraño pero muy distinto a como todos pensaban. "Tal vez es porque se siente solo que se comporta de esa forma tan fría" pensó el pequeño por un momento. "Bueno, tal vez si le pido que...los demás lo verán como yo". Puntualizó para si esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad, extrañando al niño ruso por ello.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?. -Si. Sonrió.- sabes, como ya aclaramos las cosas, deseo darte algo.  
  
Inmediatamente sacó de entre sus ropas un paquetito blanco, entregándoselo al niño cuyos ojos celestes lo miraban con sorpresa. -Vamos, ábrelo...no muerde Sonrió el pequeño.  
  
Hizo lo que le dijo, sorprendido del trato y misticismo. Abrió el paquete con sumo cuidado..."Un regalo"...hacia mucho que no recibía uno, el último había sido cierto objeto que colgaba de su cuello, último presente de su adorada madre. Sus ojos celestes brillaron de emoción, vez primera que el pequeño veía ese entusiasmo y brillo en el ruso. El rubio posó sus manos en el objeto, contemplándolo con devoción; su semblante emocionado cambió a tristeza, preocupando al peli-verde.  
  
-¿Sucede algo?, ¿no te gustó Hyoga?.  
  
Aquello fue algo que realmente lo desmoronó.  
  
- Co...¿Cómo me llamaste? -Lo siento, yo no... Antes de que el pequeño pudiera explicar, una cálida caricia cruzó su mejilla, percatándose de que el rubio le sonreía ampliamente como nunca lo había visto.  
  
-No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto para mi, yo...lo cuidaré siempre. Finalizó acariciando la ahora encendida mejilla. -La...la hice como agradecimiento, es una caja para tú cruz. Sonrió.  
  
Instintivamente el rubio apretó el objeto, haciendo reír al pequeño.  
  
-No temas Hyoga, es para los entrenamientos....He visto que tienes dificultades con tú cruz cuando entrenamos. Por eso decidí hacerte una cajita para que la guardes y al finalizar puedes volver a ponértela. Finalizó sonriendo con efusividad.  
  
Hasta ahora el rubio se percató de que no recordaba el nombre del pequeño; este parecía estar atento a sus movimientos, incluso a su nombre, cosa que lo apenó bastante.  
  
-Gracias, no debiste molestarte.... -Shun. Descuida, casi todos olvidan mi nombre, por eso prefieren apodarme según su gusto. Continuó sonriendo. -Pues yo no lo olvidaré jamás. Gracias por esto, significa demasiado. -De nada...aunque debo confesarte que tomé tú cruz sin que te dieras cuenta el otro día...para tomar la medida de la caja. Se apenó el pequeño, mientras que el rubio sonreía y asentía. -Descuida, la medida es perfecta. -Debe ser una cruz muy importante, pues casi nunca te la quitas. -Me la dio mi madre antes de morir. Es lo único que me queda de ella. Dijo con nostalgia el chico. -Lo siento, no quise que recordaras... -No. Eres el primero que se interesa por mi. Me has dado algo y lo menos que puedo hacer es compartir esto contigo...Shun.  
  
El pequeño sonrió, tal parecía que su plan si estaba saliendo como él quería.  
  
-¿Una caja en forma de cruz?. Que conveniente. -¿He?...Oh si, se me ocurrió por casualidad, además es cómoda y sino quieres que nadie la vea, puedes esconderla en el sexto ladrillo arriba de mi cama...ahí guardo esto. Dijo el peli-verde mostrándole al rubio un dije en forma de estrella. -Wow, que bonito. Argumentó el otro viendo la reliquia. -Esto también es un recuerdo de mi madre...lo único que tengo de ella. Agregó con nostalgia, pero sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios.  
  
El rubio lo observó un momento y comprendió que no era el único que sufría. El chico a su lado era más pequeño que él, sufría, pero pese a eso sonreía con vitalidad y amistad, reconfortando corazones y dando paz al necesitado. Su madre le habló de amistad y amor, algo que hasta ese momento comprendió. Sonrió al final, no necesitaba más, algo en su interior nacía. No sabía ni podía darle nombre, lo único que asimilaba era la felicidad que sentía estando al lado de Shun, así pues se juró a sí mismo protegerle y estar a su lado pese a todo y todos. El pequeño por su parte no difería en sentimientos y pensamientos de los de Hyoga. El chico "Ruso" era agradable, así pues continuaría viéndolo, aunque su hermano lo retara.... "Hermano", aquélla palabra lo exaltó de repente. Él le había prohibido todo lazo hacia el rubio, argumentando que era malo y le dañaría. Shun no había podido creerle, solía creer y obedecer en todo a su hermano pero en aquella ocasión ni pudo. Hyoga le causaba una serie de exaltación en su interior, algo que aumentó el día en que lo salvó de Jabu: Estando lejos de Ikki, no había quién lo defendiera, entonces apareció Hyoga de la nada y...lo demás era historia. Desde ese día la inquietud se volvió constante y el miedo de desobedecer se esfumaba. Ahora comprendía que estando al lado de Hyoga no temía a nada ni a nadie. No sabía describirlo, solo sabía que estaría al lado de Hyoga siempre.  
  
-¿Y qué significa esto?. Preguntó el rubio dirigiendo la atención de Shun hacia unas letras al reverso de la caja. -Oh, eso. significa: "Tuyo Por Siempre". Sonrió. -Suena bien. Dijo el rubio a la par del peliverde. -No sabía que poner de dedicatoria, por eso escribí lo mismo que dice mi dije. Espero que no te incomode. -No, me gusta..."¿Tuyo Por Siempre?"....esa palabra será nuestro futuro. -Qué así sea Hyoga ^_^  
  
Sigilosamente entró en la casa, esperando encontrar soledad y un segundo respiro. Últimamente "él" le asfixiaba y seguía en todo momento, cosa que le exasperaba como muy pocas cosas podían hacer. Escaparse de su vista era un suplicio diario y extenuante, que prefería evitar para no entrar en conflictos. Pero esa noche fue diferente; había rogado por un momento de soledad y a duras penas y esfuerzos lo logró. Ahora regresaba, después de algunas horas de libertad, con la esperanza de encontrarse solo y meditar; más nada fue posible, pues unos pasos a su espalda le indicaron presencia. Giró lentamente, borrando de su rostro el cansancio, disgusto y pesadez...el destino fue piadoso, pues al ver aquel rostro intruso, sonrió despreocupado, sin pensarlo siquiera.  
  
-Buenas noches Shun, siento si te interrumpí. Dijo elegantemente la voz, cual costumbre apacible era. -Hola Shiryu. No, no interrumpes nada, acabo de entrar. Sonrió. -¿Nadando?. Cuestionó sin reproche. -Si, es lo único que ha logrado quitarme tensión últimamente. -La natación es agradable y relajante, haces bien aunque...Hay Shun, como te voy a extrañar pequeño. Suspiró finalmente el joven.  
  
El peli-verde sonrió con tristeza. Apreciaba realmente al joven frente a él, siempre le brindaba sonrisas, consejos, todo cuanto necesitó. En verdad iba a extrañarle.  
  
-Yo también te extrañaré Shiryu, pero pensemos que es lo mejor. Sonrió borrando la tristeza. -¿Mejor para quién?, ¿Para Ikki o para ti? Preguntó algo molesto el Chino, mientras se sentaba a esperar la respuesta.  
  
Shun por su parte lo miró perplejo. Shiryu siempre fue observador, discreto y sabio, pero ahora todo eso terminaba, pues las paciencia del dragón escaseaba. El peli-verde suspiró y tomó asiento junto a su amigo...después se recostó en su regazo cual niño pequeño en busca de consuelo. Shiryu lo reconfortó lo mejor que pudo, apoyándolo, animándolo ha hablar.  
  
-No fue mi intención hablarte de esta forma Shun, pero ya no soporto tú tristeza, mucho menos esta absurda situación. Habló pausadamente, mientras acariciaba los cabellos verdes.-Hasta ahora me he mantenido imparcial, distante, pero ya no lo soporto. Justamente ahora vengo de hablar con "él" y... -¿Hablaste con él?, ¿qué te dijo?. Cuestionó esperanzado el peli-verde, levantándose de su cómoda posición para encarar a su amigo.  
  
El chico chino lo miró con dulzura, cual padre amoroso que ve a sus hijos rogar por un dulce. Le abrazó sin inhibiciones, susurrándole palabras de desesperanza. -Lo siento Shun...su posición sigue siendo la misma. No logré que cambiara de parecer, mucho menos que desistiera del viaje. Lo siento mucho pequeño.  
  
El peli-verde abrazó profundamente a su amigo, sintiendo el alma pesada, triste...odiando tal vez.  
  
-Descuida Shiryu, te agradezco tu insistencia. Sonrió mitigando el dolor.  
  
El chino lo miró tiernamente, después volvió abrasarle, acariciar su cabello y susurrar verdades:  
  
-Eres tan bueno, tan bello e inocente que no dudo la fortuna del que llegue a quererte. Más tú corazón ya escogió hace ya muchos años al que se abría de quedar con la pureza de tus sentimientos. "Su" amor no es imposible, nada en este mundo lo es más, la evidente obsesión de tú hermano es...comprendo lo que él siento. Separarse de tú afecto, de tú compañía, del nombre que con dulzura pronuncias cuando lo vez. separarse del único ser vivo a quien ama de forma apasionada y hasta pecadora...es la verdad Shun, tú lo sabes y ese es el motivo por el cual te lleva lejos de nosotros, de la amistad y sobre todo lejos de tu verdadero amor. Él sabe que no lo desafiarías, te ha amenazado con dañarle. Punto a su favor, también lo será la "vida" que planea llevar a tu lado y la sombra de rencor que ha formado en tu alma. Yo se todo, lo observo, lo intuyo y me siento impotente ante esta situación. Todos de alguna forma sufriremos, pero nadie como ustedes. Mi querido y pequeño Shun, te quedan escasa horas para pensar las cosas. te apoyaremos y ayudaremos; piénsalo todo pues mañana será tarde. Dijo mirándole a los ojos, acariciando su mejilla.- Piensa las cosas, no vaya a ser que todo te resulte como a mi, que por creerle al "mundo" y a lo "correcto" perdí al único ser en esta vida que amaba con locura.....cuídate, descansa...se que harás lo correcto. Finalizó besándolo en la frente y caminando hacia la escalera que lo conduciría a su habitación.  
  
En un sillón iluminado a penas con una lámpara, se encontraba un joven apuesto, cambiado por los años a punto de irse de aquella casa y de vivir un tormentoso futuro. Las palabras de su amigo habían llegado hondamente; tanto, que el dolor en su pecho creció y las ganas de terminar con su existencia también. Pensó cada palabra, cada verdad. Pensó en el futuro y en el dolor del corazón. Pensó en Shiryu, su leal y siempre amigo-consejero, quién tuvo el infortunio de equivocar su camino, de callar su amor por creerlo pecado, impuro y al final ganarse la soledad que realmente no merecía. Apoyó la cabeza en su brazo y observó un par de fotografías que resaltaban el lugar: "Ella" se casó finalmente con un hombre de su rango y posición. Con el hermano de su "padre"; enemigo de antaño, esposo del futuro. Poseidón y Atenía, rara combinación pero así era. "Él" en cambio sorprendió con su decisión. El aparente amor hacia su Diosa, solo era lealtad y fraternidad, comprendido después de que el Chino hablara con él. desposó a Marín, su antigua "maestra". Esposa fiel y comprensiva que el destino le preparó. Su rostro era hermoso, nadie jamás lo imaginó. Enamorada en secreto del discípulo que juró amar por siempre. Él la amó como hermana, después como amiga y al final como mujer, cuando comprendió que la vida ya había destinado ha alguien para él. Los cuatro vivían felices, no se podía discutir; en cambio los que quedaban no podían serlo más. Shiryu amó a Seiya, sin este siquiera saberlo, más el silencio venció y ahora el chico cargaba la perdición. Ikki...en una palabra: Obsesión. Hyoga: ---- Shun: Asfixia, amor y ambivalencia, entre el miedo a perder lo amado y el odio que sentía hacia su propia sangre.  
  
Posó su mirada entonces en la luna y sintió la necesidad de gritar sus penas, más su mano traicionera ganó la partida, haciendo visible un pequeño objeto que llevaba escondido, para recordar al ser amado.  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes Shiryu? -Bien, gracias. Aunque por un momento pensé que sería mi fin. -Todos lo pensamos. Afortunadamente tú amiga nos informó del como ayudarte. -Si...a ella también le he agradecido. Por cierto, tú también me ayudaste, gracias. Sonrió gustoso. -No fue nada amigo. Devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
"Amigo", la palabra sonaba bien. Después de cinco años de entrenamiento, ya había olvidado el significado de la palabra, de la cual ahora no pretendía deshacerse nunca.  
  
-Por cierto. Interrumpió el peli-verde.- Seiya me dijo que sentía no estar aquí, pero aun tiene que arreglar diferencias con Saori. -Descuida, ya hemos hablado él y yo. A propósito, ¿cómo estás tú?.  
  
El peli-verde dejó su brillante sonrisa de lado, al recordar el reciente suceso en el Torneo Galáctico.  
  
-Yo...bien. he de confesarte que todo esto es precipitado y algo doloroso pero...confío en que mi hermano recapacite y...No pudo continuar. Un nudo crecía en su garganta. El chino intuyó su dolor, así que con una palmada en su mano le animó, indicándole que no estaba solo.  
  
-Gracias. Musitó el chico sonriéndole al chino que lo miraba con dulzura. -Me informaron del incidente hace unas horas. En verdad ciento mucho lo sucedido Shun, yo no... -Descuida, yo mismo haré que rectifique sus errores. Sonrió despreocupado.  
  
El chico chino no creía que en el mundo existiera alguien capaz de sonreír después de una desgracia tan grande como la del joven frente a él. Su propio hermano le había atacado y robado la armadura dorada del torneo. El peliverde había ansiado verlo nuevamente; aún recordaba como Ikki intercambió su lugar de entrenamiento por él. También intuía como seguramente Shun había sufrido esos años y ganado la armadura de Andrómeda por volver a ver a su hermano. El final no fue el deseado, mucho menos el robo de la armadura. Shun debía estar sufriendo mucho y aun así sonreía...en verdad lo admiró en ese momento, más que a cualquier persona en el mundo..  
  
Antes de que el Chino hablara irrumpió el Dr, en la habitación; Shun tuvo que salir son quererlo, diciéndole a Shiryu que lo visitaría después. Su mente permaneció en blanco mientras se dirigía a la mansión Kido, pero su corazón dolía cual espina clavada. Cómo suponía, Saori trataba la búsqueda de la armadura y Sella continuaba discutiendo con ella ciertos asuntos de su vida. Prácticamente se creyó solo, así pues se sentó en la sala sin nada que hacer. Sus ojos ardían, su corazón sufría y el llanto ahogado en la oscuridad volvía a inundarle el alma. -¿Qué te hicieron Ikki?. Le preguntaba a la nada, recordando el desafortunado suceso....algo en verdad monstruoso debió ocurrirle para dar paso a ese gran cambio. -Todo es mi culpa, prosiguió su monólogo, esta vez acompañado por un par de lágrimas que dieron paso a un llanto desesperante.  
  
-Quien te viera en ese estado, diría que no eres digno de portarla armadura de Andrómeda Shun. Dijo una voz proveniente de la entrada.  
  
El peli-verde limpió sus lágrimas de inmediato y se dispuso a ver al dueño de aquella voz.  
  
-¡Hyoga!. Pronunció con alegría.-Pensé que no había nadie en la casa. -Pues ya ves, quedo yo. Habló el rubio acercándose al lugar. -Si...supongo que Saori estará muy ocupada como para atendernos o darnos el mensaje del difunto Sr. Kido. Finalizó con un suspiro el chico.- Pero siéntate Hyoga, no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar y este parece ser buen momento. Sonrió hacia el chico.  
  
El rubio aceptó la invitación sin dejar de lado su fría postura. Shun trató de sonreír y de hacer el ambiente más agradable, después de todo hacía muchos años que no veía al "Ruso".  
  
-¿y cómo has estado Hyoga?. -Bien...en lo que cabe. Respondió secamente el rubio. -Oh, ya veo...tú entrenamiento debió ser duro...pero me alegra que hayas ganado la armadura del cisne. Tú demostración de fuerza me dejo muy sorprendido, se ve que has adquirido un gran poder. Siguió sonriente el chico. -Bastante, diría yo. Respondió nuevamente con indiferencia.  
  
Shun entonces comprendió el mensaje, así pues prefirió callar. Su amigo, al igual que todos había cambiado y la desesperación e impotencia doblegaban su alma más y más. Los minutos pasaron y el silencio fue lo único reinante. El peli-verde prefirió pensar nuevamente en su hermano, en la desgracia y dramática historia que estaba viviendo. El rubio por su parte se dedicó a observar a su compañero, poniendo atención en sus rasgos y forma; en verdad había cambiado, no demasiado, pero ciertamente hubo un cambio. Algo en su interior recordó algo y aquella paz que su presencia emanaba le hizo salir de la fría postura.  
  
-Tú también te volviste bastante fuerte. La técnica que efectuaste con tú cadena me dejó sorprendido. Afirmó el rubio repentinamente. -Gracias, pero no fue gran cosa. Respondió un tanto azorado. -Tú entrenamiento debió ser duro. -Si...lo necesario. Dijo el peliverde sin dejar su postura. -Escuché que la armadura de Andrómeda es especial, no solo por la cadena, sino por lo difícil que es obtenerla. Continuó preguntando el cisne, por vez primera sin compromiso a cuestionar. -Bueno...si, algo así.  
  
No era intención de Shun comportarse de aquella forma, pero su mente aun divagaba en su hermano. Hyoga comprendió el dolor que debía estar sintiendo. Era cierto que su carácter y comportamiento hasta ahora había sido frío, distante y egocéntrico; concentrado solo en ganar y demostrar ser el mejor. Mientras que el joven frente a él tenía por objetivo reunirse con aquel que lo defraudó. Shun era su amigo, hacia muchos años lo habían sido, así pues intentó nuevamente ganárselo, apoyándole en su dolor.  
  
-Cuando llegó la prueba para conseguir mi armadura, esta salió del hielo...mi cosmos hizo explosión, de esta forma supe que era el elegido. -Todas las armaduras se ganan de forma distinta...yo sabía que regresarías Hyoga. Sonrió el muchacho, haciéndole ver al rubio que le seguía apreciando igual o mas que en el pasado. -Yo...también sabía que regresarías. Argumentó sinceramente el cisne. -Prometimos regresar Hyoga, y yo tenía dos motivos importantes para hacerlo. -¿Dos?. Cuestionó el rubio. -Si. Uno era mi hermano... -Lo supuse. Respondió resignado el muchacho. -Y el otro eras tú. Sonrió ampliamente.  
  
El rubio se quedó sin habla...él mismo pareció olvidar la promesa de regresar que el peli-verde y él hicieron en el pasado. Por un momento se sintió avergonzado, pero el peli-verde apreció comprensivo.  
  
-Descuida Hyoga. Independientemente de todo regresamos y eso es lo que importa. Sonrió con ternura. -Si, tienes razón. Rió nerviosamente.  
  
El silencio se evidenció nuevamente. Shun parecía cada ves mas consternado con sus sentimientos, pero quería animar a su amigo. Así pues con un poco de astucia planeo sacar una sonrisa sin tristeza de sus labios.  
  
-Sabes Shun, debo agradecerte tú presencia en mi vida en estos años. -¿Cómo?. Cuestionó con sorpresa. -"¿Tuyo Por Siempre" te dice algo?. -¡Hyoga!...la conservaste. Pronunció con sonrisa alegre el peli-verde al ver la caja que con esmero años a tras hiciera para el rubio. -Me sirvió mucho, tanto para guardar mi cruz como de amuleto de esperanza. Sonrió entregándole la caja al chico. -Que bueno, me alegra que sirviera de algo. Sonrió observando el objeto. -Si, fue esperanza...luz en los tiempos difíciles...a pesar de la frialdad que he conseguido, nuestra amistad sigue intacta Shun. -Gracias, es todo lo que quería escuchar. Sonrió amplia y felizmente el muchacho, haciendo que Hyoga se congratulara por su acción.- Ten. Dijo el peli.verde entregándole la caja al rubio. -Consérvala por un tiempo...en este momento la necesitas más que yo. -Huoga yo...significa demasiado para...gracias Hyoga. Finalizó apretando la caja entre lágrimas.  
  
El sentimiento inocente, aquel del cual ambos desconocían nombre comenzaba a brotar nuevamente y con mayor intensidad. Tal vez habían cambiado, tal vez ya no eran los mismos, pero aquella amistad y sentimiento de seguridad, estabilidad, felicidad y confianza permanecía en sus corazones, brotando con mayor intensidad. A partir de ese momento las cosas cambiarían, pero el objetivo primario de ambos seguiría intacto: Estar juntos a pesar de todo....  
  
Un suspiro entre las sombras, una lágrima al azar, un sentimiento frustrado y una pena sostenida con dolor. "Sería tan fácil salir de todo esto pero...no puedo" se decía en silencio, mientras la pena creía más. Se levantó con desgano del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación. Lentamente en su andar mostraba el estado anímico en el cual se encontraba; se detuvo por inercia en la puerta frente a su alcoba. Tomó la manija y...no pudo abrirla por mas que el deseo lo quisiera, no pudo. Tocó entonces la madera de la puerta, sintiendo la aspereza y calidez de ella. Posó su rostro en ella, sintiendo nuevamente las caricias lejanas...un beso dejó al aire, después se retiró.  
  
Acostado en su cama el lugar observó: silencio, sombras, un lugar bastante confortable, apacible en cierto moco, roto tal vez por el par de maletas en la esquina. No quería pensar, prefería reprimir lo dicho por Shiryu...la cruda realidad, aquella que lo dañaba más de lo que pudo imaginar. "No puedo dejar de pensar en...todo. no puedo dejar de pensar en el cómo nuestras vidas se fueron uniendo...recuerdos...únicos seres que inundan la razón"...  
  
-¿En que piensas?, desde hace unos días te veo preocupado -¿He?...Ha, no es nada solo...Hyoga, ¿dónde está Asgard?. -Son las tierras nórdicas Europeas, controladas por el Dios Odín. -¿Odín?...había escudado de él pero...te diré la verdad Hyoga. Pronunció mirando a su amigo con sinceridad.-El llamado de ayuda que Saori recibió me da mala espina. Presiento que después de esto todo será peor.  
  
El rubio miró a su compañero con infinita paciencia y afecto. A él también le causaba cierto presentimiento todo aquello, pero como caballero de atenía tenía que arriesgarse y pelear si era necesario.  
  
-No te preocupes, verás que todo saldrá bien. Sea bueno o malo el futuro, yo estaré a tú lado siempre. Le dijo sonriente, apoyando su mano en el hombro del peli-verde, haciendo que este sonriera un poco. - A propósito Shun. Mencionó el rubio después de un momento.- Tú y yo tenemos un tema pendiente.  
  
El peliverde se mostró confuso ante las palabras del rubio, dejando el camino libre a una conversación profunda.  
  
-Yo...necesito preguntarte algo...¿creo que sabes de que se trata verdad?.  
  
Shun negó desconcertado, más una chispa de recuerdo le inundó por un momento. No pensó que él le reclamaría aquella acción.  
  
-Creo que...tengo una pequeña idea de lo que quieres tratar Hyoga pero...no sabría explicarlo. Afirmó temeroso el muchacho.  
  
El rubio lo miró...lo observó como nunca antes se hubiera imaginado. Hasta hace poco Shun era su mejor amigo, incluso un chiquillo temeroso y obstinado siempre en no pelear, pero ahora miraba a un hombre...distinto. tan hermoso y distante. El peliverde por su parte prefirió perder la vista de aquella celeste que lo exploraba. Apreciaba en el alma a Hyoga, incluso cambiaba estando a su lado, más los sentimientos, aquellos confusos sentimientos que se juntaban en su pecho...eran suficientes para ponerlo nervioso sin querer. Se levantó despacio, con dirección a la ventana, esperando relajarse y separarse un poco del hombre que lo confundía. Hyoga continuó observándolo; en su interior también algo cambiaba, quería averiguar el porque de todo aquello tan...agradable. Solo con Shun era distinto, capaz de mostrarse como era en realidad, así pues le habló, queriendo averiguar cosas.  
  
-¿Por qué?. Pronunció el rubio de repente. -No lo se Hyoga. Suspiró Shun sin dejar su postura.- Solo sabía que debía hacerlo. -Pero fue arriesgado tonto...me has salvado doblemente.  
  
Shun giró al escuchar esto, sorprendiéndose por la nostalgia del rubio.  
  
-La primera fue en la niñez, lograste forjarme un ideal y un nuevo sentimiento para no estar solo. Ahora lo hiciste de ese témpano de hielo, de mi depresión y soledad.  
  
Shun bajó la mirada, mientras sentía como él avanzaba y caminaba hasta llegar a su altura.  
  
-Cuando desperté y te vi...inconsciente, frío, completamente...pensé lo peor. Pero sabía que estarías bien y me propuse firmemente agradecerte tu noble acción, la cual no quiero que repitas bajo ninguna circunstancia. Puntualizó un poco severo el chico.  
  
Shun sabía que Hyoga hablaba por su bien más...volvió a girar quedando a espaldas del rubio y suspirando nuevamente respondió.  
  
-El agradecer no es necesario Hyoga, tú también me has ayudado cuando lo he necesitado, por lo tanto...no creo poder cumplir con mi promesa. Como lo hice contigo lo haría por cualquiera. Ustedes son mi familia, lo único que tengo y si los perdiera...sacrificaría mi propia vida por ustedes sin pensarlo siquiera. Finalizó agachando la cabeza.  
  
Extrañamente el rubio sintió...¿celos?...si, parecía eso. Celos de que él mencionara a otros, celos de sacrificarse por otros, celos de no ser el único importante en su vida.  
  
-Pero sabes. Habló el peliverde de repente.- Ni por mi hermano haría tanto Hyoga...nada comparado con tu bienestar. Eres lo más valioso para mi y si tú te fueras yo...  
  
Fue acallado por un abrazo. El rubio rodeo su cintura y posó su rostro en el cabello verde. Shun sonrió un poco y disfrutó aquella muestra repentina de afecto. Así pues sin palabras quedaron. Shun observando al sol ocultarse y Hyoga sintiendo a su "amigo" cada vez más cerca.  
  
El mundo pudo acabarse y nada cambiaría entre ellos, al contrario, todo crecía.  
  
El silencio, la soledad, lágrimas rebeldes en su andar. El sonido de la puerta abrirse le hizo reaccionar, pero al percibir la presencia intrusa, prefirió callar.  
  
-Shun, ¿Te encuentras bien?.  
  
Él no respondió, continuó inmóvil, aparentando que dormía.  
  
-Shun...háblame. insistió la voz en vano, ya que el chico no pretendía hablar.  
  
El intruso se acercó a la cama y se sentó. Acarició los cabellos rebeldes del chico, bajó por su espalda y continuó con las piernas, musitando de vez en cuando palabras de amor y suspiros tropezados. Más él no se movió, sentía...soledad.  
  
-Shun...entiende que es lo mejor. Él no te merece soy yo el único que puede comprenderte. Se fue sin decirte nada...se fue tal vez a casarse, ha realizar una vida que no te inmiscuía. Él no te amaba como yo...él no te comprendía como yo...él no puede darte lo que yo...verás que mañana comenzaremos una vida nueva, te daré todo lo que jamás pude darte y te trataré como a un tesoro, solo te pido que...me ames como yo te amo...duerme, descansa, mañana será otro día...amor.  
  
Besó su mejilla y salió del lugar, esperando que el nuevo día le hiciera reaccionar. Él por su parte continuaba sin pensar, sin sentir, solo soledad...  
  
"Jamás podré amarte...a pesar de todo sigo amándolo a él, y aunque me separes de su cuerpo, mi alma y mente serán siempre de él...jamás tuyos Ikki...."  
  
-Hola, ¿te interrumpo?. -No, al contrario. Me alegra verte, siéntate. Sonrió apagando el CD-Walkman que llevaba, propiciando más intimidad al momento. -Todos en el hospital te están buscando, ¿por qué no avisaste que saldrías?. -Quería un poco de privacía Hyoga, los últimos días han sido agobiantes, y si permanecía en ese cuarto mas de cinco minutos, juró que me mataría. Finalizó sonriendo, más su compañero no lo hizo, fue lo opuesto, como si las últimas palabras pudieran realizarse. El peliverde examinó lo dicho, así como el rostro preocupado de su amigo.  
  
-¿Sucede algo Hyoga?. -No, solo...Shun, ¿tú harías semejante cosa?. -¿Qué, suicidarme?....a pesar de lo ocurrido, aun puedo pensar en frío. Sonrió sin preocupación.  
  
El rubio lo miró con temor y desconfianza, algo en aquellas palabras lo aterraban.  
  
-Shun yo...seré sincero contigo. Hemos finalizado con una batalla que desafortunadamente terminó en desgracias. Nadie te culpa de nada, fue la casualidad y el destino, así que no te recrimines. -Pero Hyoga yo no... -Lo haces, te conozco lo suficiente como Para saberlo. Te culpas de todo e intentas disfrazar tu pesadez con sonrisa. A mi no me engañas y sino me juras ahora mismo que no atentarás contra tú vida, yo mismo me encargaré de hacerte entrar en razón, aunque eso implique la fuerza. Sentenció fríamente el rubio.  
  
Las esmeraldas de Shun temblaron ante aquellas palabras; ni su hermano fue capaz de comprenderle y Hyoga en dos segundos había adivinado su padecer. Bajó la mirada y sujetó con fuerza una de las vendad de su mano, la cual yacía libre. Hyoga dio en el blanco, aquello fue duro pero necesario. Hacia solo cinco días que Shun había salido del coma, que inmediatamente después de la derrota de Hades se evidenció. Hasta ese día el ruso solo había visto una careta en Shun que aparentaba amabilidad y despreocupación, que sonreía sin querer y de cuyos ojos el fulgor inocente había desaparecido. Él intuyó malestar en su amigo. Sabía de sobra que no hablaría, así que sin meditar acciones decidió hablarle con realidad.  
  
-Co...¿cómo se encuentra Seiya?. Preguntó Shun con la mirada baja. -Bien, excelente. De hecho ahora mismo te estaba buscando. Respondió el rubio mas accesible. -Me alegra que el consejo Supremo devolviera la vida a las personas fallecidas por...aquel incidente. Sonrió con tristeza.  
  
El rubio no dejó de mirarlo, sintiendo dolor, uno tan grande que no sabía como aquel ser puro y noble podía soportarlo todo sin estallar.  
  
-Este hospital es agradable, rodeado de árboles...es excelente para recuperaciones...me agrada. Argumentó repentinamente el peli-verde. -Si...es un bonito lugar. -Ikki me dijo que Saori lo eligió para mi. Sonrió. -Si, tiene toda la razón. Este lugar fue elegido para tú recuperación. Estuviste en coma dos meses enteros y aun no pasa una semana y te escapas, nos tenías mortificados. -Lo siento, solo quería estar solo. Dijo con tristeza. -Si gustas puedo irme para... -No...quédate...con nadie podría estar mejor. Fue su respuesta al momento de aferrarse al brazo de su amigo.  
  
Hyoga no dijo nada, solo dejó que el tiempo pasara, sintiendo un poco de alivio porque él quería su compañía.  
  
El viento comenzó su música, haciendo danzar las ramas de los árboles y los cabellos de ambos chicos, quienes disfrutaban del silencio y de aquel sentimiento hermoso aclarado pero no dicho.  
  
-¿Cómo estas tú Hyoga?. Veo que tú ojo ha sanado. Preguntó el peli-verde sin dejar su pose. -Bien, mis heridas están curadas y...digamos que mi ojo ha sido curado por un milagro. Sonrió al recordar como Saori se obstinó en realizar el milagro que había sido hecho solo. -Que bueno...me gustan tus ojos Hyoga, es lo primero que me impresionó de ti. Susurró Shun, el cual fue escuchado por el rubio sin argumento.  
  
Mas silencio. Corazones palpitar. Sentimientos que no eran dichos por miedo e indecisión.  
  
-Ayer Seiya me dijo que recibiste carta de Asgard. ¿Algo Importante?. Cuestionó tenso el peli-verde. -No, solo era para....saber nuestro estado de salud después de la batalla. Respondió el rubio algo inquieto. -Y...¿de quién si se puede saber?. -De...¿recuerdas a Flear, hermana de Hilda?.  
  
Shun apretó un poco el brazo de Hyoga, recordando lo "cercano y atento" que el ruso se había portado con ella en la batalla de Asgard.  
  
-Si, la recuerdo perfectamente. Argumentó con frialdad. -Pues ella me escribió y...dice que quiere verme para... -No es necesario que me lo digas. Se apresuró a decir el peliverde con algo de agresividad, la cual obviamente extrañó al rubio. -¿Shun te encuentras bien?. -Si, perfectamente, no es nada. Dijo soltando a Hyoga y levantándose de improvisto.  
  
El silencio tenso que se formó fue algo entraño entre ellos. Por vez primera se sentían extraños. Uno confuso de todo, otro molesto, furico con una idea.  
  
Era la primera vez que se sentía ese odio, ese resentimiento hacia alguien. No sabía porque y no quería averiguarlo, solo sabía que no quería escuchar que él hablara de "ella", de aquella mujer hermosa que le había escrito quien sabe que cosas. Hyoga por su parte no comprendía la actitud de su amigo, más algo en el interior de su alma sabía la respuesta. Se sentía dichoso y a la vez mortificado. Lo menos que quería era lastimarlo, así pues se levantó y encaró a su compañero.  
  
-Shun, no quise molestarte con esto. Ella me ha invitado a Asgard, pero yo no iré. No deseo relacionarme con ella, no deseo que confunda un gesto amigo con algo más. Ella ama a Hagen pero...debe darse cuenta de ello y...  
  
Shun lo miró sorprendido: ¿Hyoga explicando cosas?, era raro en el rubio. Ni a él mismo le aclaraba ciertos puntos. Extrañamente sintió un alivio al escuchar aquello. El odio por la chica rubia se esfumaba, quedando al aire una sonrisa.  
  
-Te agradezco tu confianza y te pido perdón. Mi comportamiento no ha sido el adecuado.  
  
Hyoga lo miró extasiado, dichoso de haber aclarado los puntos. Había llegado muy lejos y nada había costado, así pues se dispuso a alcanzar la cima.  
  
-Descuida Shun, comprendo tú actitud. -No Hyoga, no mal interpretes, es solo que...me dolería perderte. Susurró. -¿Perderme?. Cuestionó el rubio acercándose a su amigo. -Yo...bueno...me dolería saber que te alejas de mi...nosotros y...pero si es tú felicidad, no soy nadie para negártela. -Si mi felicidad implica tú daño, entonces no la aceptaría. Nada es más importante para mi que estar siempre a tú lado. Finalizó levantando la barbilla del peliverde. -Hyoga yo...Hyoga. Sollozó y se lanzó a sus brazos cual niño indefenso, llorando el dolor escondido y aislado.  
  
El rubio lo abrazó y acarició con ternura, comprendiendo el desahogo tan importante.  
  
-Hyoga...prometo no hacerme daño...no hacer nada...si tú...si tú...permaneces conmigo...sueno egoísta pero...te necesito. Decía con dificultad al ritmo de un llanto insaciable. -Descuida, yo estaré contigo siempre. No importando nada. Susurró levantando nuevamente la barbilla del peliverde, mirando intensamente aquella selva que tanto Amaba.  
  
-Hy...Hyoga. musitó solamente.  
  
Impulsivamente, sin querer....con deseo fue dado un beso...profundo, inexplicable. Buscaba saciedad y dulzura; buscaba transmitir un sentimiento avivado por los años, por la amistad e inocencia, del cual los dos habían encontrado nombre: Amor. Aquel beso voraz, extasiante, que salía sin inhibición fue observado con dolor, odio y celos. Fue algo repentino, visto sin querer, donde mente y corazón se rompieron, quedando solo maldición....  
  
Tocó sus labios tratando de sentir el fuego que "él" imprimía en ellos cada vez que un beso le era dado. Trató de recordar la finura, el erotismo, la calidez de sus labios en los suyos....lo extrañaba más que nada y sentir que se alejaba era clavar una daga insaciable de dolor y amargura.  
  
"Dijiste que no me dejarías, te juré vivir por ti y...¿por qué me dejaste, por qué?.  
  
Susurró entre lágrimas, aferrando la caja que tantos recuerdos le traía.  
  
Los rayos del sol tocaron su rostro, haciendo molesta la acción. Lentamente cambió de posición, dejando que sus ojos se habituaran a la luz. Todo a su alrededor parecía "normal": Un florero roto a mitad del cuarto, ropa en piso, sillines y cama, una noche realmente hechizante y una mirada celeste que le observaba con atención, sin perder un solo movimiento de sus actos. Sonrió y se avergonzó un poco de ser observado tan insistentemente, provocando una risa y un beso largo y apasionado en los labios.  
  
-Buenos Días Amor. -Hola. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?. -Lo suficiente. me encanta verte dormir. Sonrió besándolo nuevamente. -Hyoga...a veces haces cosas que me intimidan. Dijo el peliverde con cierto sonrojo. -No tienes porque. El admirarte para mi es contemplar la más perfecta obra de arte, la mejor creación, la dulzura e inocencia andando, la... -Hyoga, por los Dioses. Quien te oyera juraría que hablas de alguien no humano. Se apenó el muchacho. -Pues eso eres, un ser único, celestial, que le ha brindado a mi vida la felicidad.  
  
Las encendidas mejillas del peli-verde tomaron un color particularmente carmesí, el cual encantó a cierto rubio que sonrió alegre y besó a su amante, sin cansarse siquiera de la acción.  
  
Mientras el sol seguía su asenso diario y los pájaros iniciaban su trinar, un par de cuerpos extasiados se dedicaban amar; antes de que alguien despertara, antes de que alguien los buscara, antes de que el erotismo se esfumara.  
  
Lo besó nuevamente y cayó rendido en su pecho, escuchando la agitación del chico a quien tanto amaba.  
  
-Nada es tan...excitante...como hacer...el amor contigo. Pronunció con dificultad el rubio, quien acariciaba los cabellos verdes de su amante, cual objeto fino en exhibición. -Lo...mismo digo....Amor. Es... verdaderamente un placer inexplicable. Contribuyó el peli-verde con una sonrisa. -Sabes, no quiero romper el encanto, pero será mejor que me valla. No quiero que suceda algo imprevisto. Susurró el rubio. -Si, lo se. Afirmó con pesadez el peliverde.  
  
El rubio entonces se levantó y buscó su ropa en la habitación, algo que causó risa en su amante.  
  
-Todo esto es un desastre. Dijo el rubio abrochando sus jeans. -Si. A veces nos emocionamos demasiado. Rió divertido Shun, observando el desastre en su alcoba. -¿Emocionar?, no creo que esa sea la palabra. -¿Y entonces cual es?. -Encender. Nos encendemos demasiado. Respondió con malicia el rubio, besando nuevamente al muchacho que se incorporaba de la cama en ese momento. -Sabes. Pronunció el peli-verde después de un largo momento de besos voraces.- Nuestra relación es un secreto. No sabemos como "todos" vayan a reaccionar con lo nuestro y la verdad no me importa. Hacer el amor contigo y estar contigo es lo único en mi vida, lo demás no me interesa. -Shun...jamás te escuché hablar así. Se sorprendió el rubio. -Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez. Sonrió con malicia.- Además, todo esto lo pensé ayer, cuando hablamos de la relación de Saori y Julián, o del mismo Seiya. Él se enamoró de su instructora; un amor encantador y diferente. Así es nuestro amor Hyoga: diferente pero hermoso y como te dije, nadie ni mi hermano, impedirá que estemos juntos.  
  
Hyoga amó aquellas palabras. Las amó más que a nada. Desde que su relación había dado inicio un par de meses a tras, se había preocupado por Shun, por aquella relación secreta y diferente. Pero ahora comprendía que su preocupación era vana, su amante maduraba y le amaba tanto como él. Lo abrazó con ternura, sintiendo en su pecho la tibieza de aquel cuerpo aun desnudo, de aquel cuerpo que adoraba, veneraba y que era suyo. Besó su cuello, besó su frente y antes de besar sus labios, un "Gracias" musitó, señal de alivio y entera satisfacción. Regresaron a la cama, para amarse con mas intensidad.  
  
Nuevamente una sombra se adentró en la intimidad de los chicos, como en muchas ocasiones a tras. Observó la escena seductora y quiso "matarlo" en ese momento, apartarlo de "él" y ser él mismo quien le hiciera el amor. Odiaba al rubio como a nadie jamás odió. Musitó alguna mala palabra e igual de sigiloso salió. Ya haría algo para vengarse...para ser él el amante de Shun  
  
Observó la caja con gran fervor, repasando con sus dedos las letras grabadas con amor. Repasando las grietas hechas con dolor.  
  
"Las grietas de esta caja son iguales a las de mi corazón....te fuiste por mi bien, para hacerme feliz...te amo, te extraño...te dije que los demás no me importaban...que "él" tampoco era obstáculo....él nos separó amor. Él, celoso, enfermo, nos ha reparado y maldecido....he decidido romper mi promesa, lo haré....prefiero mil muertes a vivir con él, a ser de él; a manchar nuestro afecto Hyoga, con los besos jauríos de mi hermano...moriré"  
  
Se levantó de la cama con decisión, con fuego en la mirada y sin volver a tras. Salió de la casa sin meditación, pensando en un suicidio eficaz.... Se atacaría el mismo con su máximo poder, golpeando el pecho...muerte rápida sería. Decidió un lugar en el bosque, sin intromisión, solo la luna sería testigo de la ejecución. Su mente y corazón ardían....recuerdos....  
  
El trotar era su pasión. Podía realizar muchas cosas, pero el trotar siempre le quitaba exasperación. Llevaba dos horas con paso rápido y descansado, disfrutando del aire, la vida, paisaje y sentimientos. Estos últimos con más intensidad al recordar la explosión en su corazón cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que lo besaba, cada vez que compartían una misma cama. Todos decían que ambos lucían distintos: con un aire de divinidad. Los dos mantenían el secreto: un juego de emoción y sensatez. Un pensamiento nubló su cabeza, al recordar las miradas amenazantes de su hermano. Miraba a Hyoga queriéndolo acecinar. Peleaba con insistencia con él, jurando ganar y a él le protegía de todo, no dejándolo descansar.  
Últimamente Ikki seguía a Shun a todas partes, no le dejaba respirar, ni siquiera un minuto a solas con "él". Shun podía jurar que ni en las noches dejaba de vigilarlo. Obsesión que estaba cansando al peli-verde. La mirada de su hermano era distinta cuando lo veía; podía jurar que observaba en ella lujuria y amor....un amor diferente al de un hermano, un amor que rebasaba los límites deseados. Siguió su camino, atento a sus pensamientos, dejando al viento aquel oscuro presentimiento. Una voz a lo lejos lo detuvo, esperando con una sonrisa al dueño de aquel llamado.  
  
-Vaya...si que corres de prisa. Afirmó el chico respirando. -Algo. Sonrió apenado.- ¿Desde cuando me sigues?. -Desde hace rato. Dijo depositando un dulce besos en sus labios. -Mmm, vaya, ya te extrañaba. -Ven, sentémonos un momento. Le dijo el rubio tomándolo de la mano.  
  
Fue guiado hasta una banca, donde la curiosidad rebasaba la normalidad.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Hyoga?, te noto extraño.  
  
El rubio lo miraba con bastante insistencia, buscando las palabras adecuadas.  
  
-Shun yo....Tomó la mano del muchacho, aclaró su mente y habló con tropiezos.- Shun yo...quiero...se que no es el momento, ni lo que tal vez esperabas pero....no....  
  
Shun le besó tiernamente, acción que le dio al rubio la confianza para finalizar.  
  
-Ten. Le dijo dándole una pequeña caja. -Pero Hyoga....es la caja de tú cruz, no entiendo... -Mira al reverso. Le indicó.  
  
El peli-verde obedeció, girando el objeto. Sonrisa más grande jamás se vio.  
  
-¡Hyoga!...esto es hermoso. Dijo el joven con bastante ilusión. -Sabía que te agradaría. Sonrió con triunfo.- Lo mandé a imprimir ayer. -Es....no tengo palabras....es un bellísimo detalle. Finalizó con un abrazo.  
  
La caja tenía gravada la leyenda "Tuyo Por Siempre" junto con dos iniciales entrelazadas con una cadena: "H y S". Todo en letras doradas, perfectamente alineadas y resaltadas.  
  
-Quería recordarte nuestra unión. Me alegra que te haya gustado. -Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida Hyoga...gracias. -Pero no es todo. Advirtió el ruso.- Abre la caja ^_^  
  
El peli-verde intrigado volvió a realizar lo que se le pedía...petrificándose entonces al descubrir el contenido.  
  
-Hyoga yo...No pudo continuar, simplemente la emoción se lo impidió. -Ven, vamos a otro lugar. Le indicó el rubio tomando la caja y la mano de su amante.  
  
Shun se dejó llevar, sintiendo que flotaba entre nubes de un paraíso imaginario. El rubio atravesó el parque con un solo objetivo en mente. Pronto llegaron al destino.  
  
-¿Hyoga que....hacemos aquí?. pronunció el peliverde saliendo de su sorpresa. -¿Recuerdas que hace días hablamos de "unirnos"?. -Si pero...no creo que alguien quiera....  
  
Hyoga abrió nuevamente la caja y sacó de ella un objeto. Tomó la mano de Shun y lenta, sincera y fervorosamente pronunció:  
  
-Yo, Hyoga, he decidido casarme contigo. Sabiendo que en este mundo muy pocas leyes pueden unirnos, deseo pues que el Señor nos bendiga. Ante Dios y esta ermita, te juro amor eterno, esperando me aceptes como esposo fiel. Creyendo mis palabras y en mi Dios....  
  
Colocó entonces un brillante anillo que se deslizó con facilidad en el dedo blanco y tembloroso. Después lo miró a los ojos, esperando una respuesta.  
  
Shun....simplemente se congeló. Todo era sorpresivo, repentino...increíble. Sentía el corazón latir deprisa, sentía la fría pieza en su mano y la mirada inquieta de su amante. Estaba confuso, no sabía que hacer, más una chispa de recuerdo le ayudó: Su amor por Hyoga era infinito. Lo adoraba, simplemente le amaba y su felicidad entera estaba con él. Así pues sonrió sin duda. Tomó un segundo anillo de la caja y la mano del rubio, pronunció con sinceridad:  
  
-Yo, Shun, te acepto como esposo. Acepto a tú Dios y esta unión. Mi amor por ti es eterno y ante la ley de una promesa de un ser supremo que ahora nos bendice, te juro amor eterno, creyendo en tus palabras y en tú afecto....  
  
Puso el anillo que brilló al instante. Por inercia se acercaron y besaron con pasión, cerrando aquella "unión" eterna.  
  
Caminaron de la mano, como cualquier pareja enamorada, sabiendo que ya nada los separaría. Se detuvieron ante la mansión; la miraron unos segundos y ante el asentimiento de cabeza del peliverde, el rubio sonrió.  
  
-Es lo mejor por ahora amor. -Lo se...me duele aceptarlo pero...por el momento es lo mejor. Ya se los diremos después de la boda de Saori. Suspiró el rubio.  
  
Shun apretó la mano de su "esposo" y le besó en la mejilla, señal que tranquilizó a Hyoga.  
  
-Descuida, colgaré el anillo de mi cuello...tú puedes colocarlo junto a tú cruz. Opinó Shun. -Si, ya lo había pensado así. Asintió sin reproche. -Hyoga, ¿y la caja?. Cuestionó mostrándola. -Guárdala tú....digamos que es...un obsequio de bodas. -Me parece bien.  
  
En ese momento las dos manos entrelazadas tuvieron que separarse, pues los gritos de uno de sus amigos así lo exigieron.  
  
-Hyoga...qué bueno que te encuentro, tienes una llamada. Señaló un exhausto Seiya. -¿Llamada?, ¿de quién?. -De Flear. Puntualizó tomando aire.  
  
Cual gato erizado Shun se comportó, apartándose de sus amigos sin "razón". Hyoga quería explicarle, mas Seiya se lo impidió. Tomándolo del brazo se lo llevó. Shun se sentó en la fuente del jardín; trataba de tranquilizarse, de recordar que Hyoga le amaba, más no podía hacerlo. Celos era la palabra que su mente gritaba.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien?. Preguntó una voz a su espalda. -Si, claro. Sonrió fingidamente.  
  
Él entonces avanzó, sentándose junto al muchacho de ojos verdes. Lo miró con insistencia. Lo observó con amor y antes de perderse por completo, la vista apartó, dejando al aire cualquier cuestión.  
  
-¿Trotabas? -Si, sabes que me gusta hacerlo ^_^ -Y....¿estabas solo?. -No, con Hyoga. -últimamente estas demasiado a su lado. Dijo mirándolo con recelo. -Bueno yo.....¿pasa algo Ikki?. -¿Por qué lo dices?. -Es que....desde hace algunos días te veo distinto, como si.... -¿Cómo si qué?. Cuestionó mirándolo intensamente. -Como si...trataras de decirme algo. Finalizó nervioso.  
  
Ikki continuaba mirándolo con insistencia. Shun por su parte evitaba observarlo; algo en él le incomodaba...algo que no le gustaba. Ikki rozó la mejilla de su hermano y sonrió, recordando la niñez. -Parece que fue ayer cuando corrías hacia mi y te escondías de los demás...tal pareciera que fue ayer cuando te arropaba y acostaba...que te besaba en la frente deseándote buenas noches al oído y tú respondías sonriente, besando mi mejilla con inocencia....Ah, esos tiempos no volverán. Suspiró sin dejar su acción. -¿Y a qué viene todo eso?. Preguntó extrañado Shun. -Ha que...ya no eres "inocente"...mi amado Shun. Dijo besándole en los labios.  
  
Shun abrió tremendamente los ojos, más no supo que hacer. Sentía como su hermano le besaba con pasión, con amor. Un amor que no era exactamente fraternal. Shun no respondió al beso, cosa que al Phoenix no le importó. De su mano escapó un objeto que cayó pesadamente al piso, propiciando que el beso robado finalizara. Shun estaba en shock e Ikki lo miraba con atención. Lentamente el chico mayor tomó la iniciativa y se agachó a recoger la caja, que fue observada con....odio.  
  
-Me lo imaginaba. Pronunció el Phoenix con desdén. -¿Qué?. Preguntó el peli-verde saliendo del shock. -Sé todo lo que pasa entre tú y ese...maldito ruso...más no pensé que llegarías tan lejos.  
  
Shun lo miró con sorpresa.  
  
-¿No te habrás creído toda esa patraña en la iglesia verdad?. Sonrió con ironía. -¿Qué?. Continuó con sorpresa.- Nos...¿nos seguiste?...pero como te.... -Lo hice para confirmar hasta donde llagaría....ya veo que no te ha dicho nada. -¿De qué hablas Ikki?. Se exaspero un poco el chico. -¿Sabias que tú..."novio" ha estado recibiendo cartas y llamadas de Flear?.  
  
El rostro de sorpresa confirmó la negativa.  
  
-Pues si, como lo oyes. Tú novio recibe cartas y llamadas de ella desde hace bastante tiempo. En verdad me extraña que no te lo dijera. Dijo levantándose lentamente de la fuente.  
  
Shun quedó estático. Hyoga no era capaz de mentirle ni de ocultarle nada y lo que Ikki decía....¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, se cuestionaba el peli-verde.  
  
-"Tuyo Por Siempre", H y S...que bonita parodia, en verdad te creía más listo Shun argumentó con ironía, mientras observaba la caja. -Hy...Hyoga no me ocultaría nada, él y yo nos amamos y... -Eso es precisamente lo que te hace pensar. Solo está jugando contigo, no te quiere, no te ama...como yo. Decía mientras acariciaba el rostro del chico. -¡SUÉLTAME IKKI, ESTAS ENFERMO!. Gritó el chico apartándose de él. -Si, pero si lo estoy es tú culpa. Estoy enfermo de ti, de amor. ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que siento?, ¿de que tú y yo en realidad nunca convivimos como hermanos?. Te he amado siempre, tú en cambio....haré un trato contigo. Dijo firmemente. -¿Qué clase de trato?. Preguntó con confusión. -Aléjate de ruso y vayámonos de aquí. Te ofrezco una vida digna, mejor, todo lo que pidas y jamás tuviste...esa es una opción. -¿Y la...segunda? -Esa es bastante dura pero...te juro que sino lo dejas, lo mato. -¡¿QUÉ!?. -Lo que oíste. Si en verdad lo amas tanto déjalo y vete conmigo. -¡IKKI!.Pronunció con enojo. -Shun, él no te quiere, solo juega contigo. Solo finge una historia para luego abandonarte y hacerte sufrir. Yo te propongo una vida digna, dichosa, una vida repleta de amor y cariño puro. Él no te la dará.  
  
Se acercó e intentó besarlo de nuevo, más esta vez el peli-verde se aparto, decepcionado de su hermano.  
  
-Está bien Shun, tú lo has querido así. Dijo Ikki con ira.- A partir de ahora el reloj correrá en tu contra. Ya veremos si tu amorcito no tiene un enredo con la "princesita nórdica"...tú mismo me suplicarás que huyamos juntos...y cuando lo hagas... Ikki azotó la caja contra el suelo. Después se fue.  
  
Un colapso nervioso le asaltó, repasando en su mente lo dicho por Ikki. No lo creía, no quería creerlo. Ikki ya no era el mismo y sinceramente lo aterró. Levantó la caja con cuidado, grietas encontró. Llevó el objeto a su pecho y lo apretó. Todo aquello era una pesadilla, un mal sueño del cual quería despertar. Ikki le amaba con voracidad, Hyoga le mentía...todo era incredulidad. Quedó en el piso pensativamente, no quería dudar del rubio, no después de lo sucedido en la iglesia...no después de tantas noches juntos...no después de confesar su amor. No quería dudar pero...lo hacía. Ikki logró sembrar aquella semilla de duda, la cual estaba fundamentada por aquella llamada que Hyoga recibió.  
  
Horas después Hyoga le besó en los labios, le dijo que lo amaba y  
desapareció de su vista.  
Horas después lloró amargamente.  
Horas después Ikki le consoló.  
Horas después aceptó la petición de su hermano.  
Horas después se dio cuenta del engaño....pero ya era tarde para  
arrepentirse...Ikki había ganado......  
  
El ardor de sus ojos no era nada comparado con el de su corazón. Caminó más rápido, con un lugar en mente. Solo pocos pasos y se iría, se alejaría del mundo que lo perseguía.  
  
"Hyoga...¿por qué razón te fuiste?, ¿a caso él te amenazó o....de cualquier forma jamás lo descubriré, todo terminará en un momento".  
  
Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie, así pues se preparó para el auto-ataque que terminaría con su pena. Se colocó de hinojo, cerró los ojos; la mano derecha apuntaba a su pecho, la izquierda sostenía una caja.... Segundos para el impacto. Imágenes de su vida, de las batallas, de sus seres queridos lo recorrieron...su mano izquierda flaqueo, dejando caer la caja que se abrió. Él escuchó el sonido, abrió los ojos y observó su tesoro. Abierta de par en par se encontraba la caja y a escasos centímetros una argolla dorada resplandecía con luz lunar. Tomó el anillo, lo observó con detenimiento y lo colocó en su mano.  
  
-"Hyoga". Musitó con dolor, al ver que "fantasma" le había salvado. -"Siempre cumples tus promesas...estás junto a mi, aunque no te vea...mi amor". Sonrió entre lágrimas.  
  
Una presencia lo puso en guardia, observando y sintiendo el poder de aquella presencia. Recogió la caja y caminó sin dirección, sintiendo la extraña naturaleza de la energía. Caminó muy poco entre algunos árboles, silencioso cual leona en casa. a pocos pasos, distinguí al dueño del extraño cosmos, sintiéndose dichoso y a la vez...cobarde. Lo observó por varios minutos. Observó su rostro apacible y el lugar donde se encontraba: "Segundo árbol a la izquierda". Se dijo con ironía.  
  
Lentamente se acercó y sentó a su lado, procurando no hacer ruido. Cual repetición irónica lo siguiente pasó: Un viento movió los árboles, una hoja cayó, la cual siguió volando hasta alcanzar la cabeza del rubio. Divagó entre el rostro sin conseguir su acción, donde una mano blanca y temerosa de molestar, la hoja alcanzó. Tomó la hoja con triunfo, más poco duro su acción, pues una bronceada mano la suya tomó. La dirigió hasta su rostro, donde abrió los ojos y la observó. Un segundo viento movió sus cabellos, llevando el rápido latir del peli- verde hasta los oídos de su amante. Este seguía contemplando la blanca mano, acariciándola de vez en cuando, hasta que sin intuirlo siquiera aló a su compañero besándolo...  
Fue un beso cálido, sin pasión. Solo transmitía el verdadero Amor. Se dejaron llevar por el momento, olvidando todo; olvidando también su separación. Hyoga finalizó el beso, susurrándole a su amor: "Creo que perdiste tú mano". El peli-verde sonrió y besó aquellos labios fríos pero dulces, respondiendo después: "No, solo intentaba quitarte la hoja". Una amplia sonrisa cubrió ambos labios, dejándose llevar nuevamente por sus sentimientos.  
  
Shun recostó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, este solo esperó un momento.  
  
-Gracias Hyoga. -¿Por qué?. -Por salvarme de nuevo. Estaba a punto de... -Mira. Le interrumpió el rubio, tomando la blanca mano nuevamente, llevándola a su corazón.-¿Qué es lo que sientes y observas?. -Siento tu latir. Respondió confundido el chico.- Y veo....no lo creo. Fue su oración, antes de mirar al rubio con total devoción. -Pues créelo. Lo que ves es solo el resultado de tú amor y el mío. Tu cosmos aun vive en mi y se ha unido al mío para recordarme el amor que nos une, el cual no terminará por un mal momento. Finalizó besando al chico sorprendido.  
  
Shun lloró en brazos de su amado sin que nada lo detuviera.  
Hyoga en cambio lo abrazó protectoramente.  
  
-Perdóname por ser egoísta y...débil e...intentar quitarme la vida. Sollozaba el peliverde. -No puedo perdonarte algo que yo mismo iba a realizar Shun.  
  
Este miró al rubio con sorpresa.  
  
-Yo también iba a quitarme la vida sin importar nada, con la pena amarga de creer en...pero tú volviste a salvarme shun. Tus recuerdos, tus besos y caricias lograron el milagro. Me di cuenta a tiempo del gran error y vine a buscarte...a pedir tú perdón...a explicarte el porque de mi desaparición y.... -Shhhh, no digas nada. Dijo el peli-verde tapando con un dedo la boca del rubio. -Pero Shun debo... -No me importa. Sonrió con alegría.- en estos minutos me he dado cuenta de todo y nada a la vez. He visto que nos amamos y que ese sentimiento ha frenado nuestras locas acciones. He visto que somos mortales y que caímos en una prueba del doloroso destino. Más la vida no es injusta y nos devuelve la jugada para perderla o ganarla. Te Amo Hyoga, te amo más que a nada ni a nadie en este mundo y si naciéramos nuevamente te seguiría amando... -Shun... -Te amo, te amo. Repetía entre lágrimas.  
  
El rubio entonces besó al muchacho, comprobando las sabias palabras de su amante. El amor era un sentimiento divino, compartido por dos personas que jugaban al azar. A pesar de eso se separaron, dejando heridas y noches de llanto sin fin. En este caso la vida...Dios, fue misericordioso y les concedió una segunda oportunidad, donde el pasado quedaba en palabras y el futuro en acción.  
  
-¿Y tú hermano...qué sucederá con la autoridad?. Cuestionó el rubio mirando intensamente a su amante. -Nada...olvidémoslo todo. Sonrió. -¿Qué?. -Si, olvidémoslo todo....después de todo deje esa autoridad de lado hace mucho tiempo...desde aquel día en que te vi llegar y mis ojos se cruzaron con los tuyos. Sonrió besando al chico rubio que asintió sus palabras.  
  
Como en muchas ocasiones a tras, la luna fue testigo de su amor incondicional y eterno. Caricias, besos, gemidos que culminaron con una promesa para el mañana. Así pues la luna los dejó, ocultando sus fisgones rayos en una nube, la cual opacó la tierra y las costumbres, pero no la felicidad de dos corazones....  
  
Hacia un día soleado, muchos mas de lo que se hubiera pensado. Era un día alegre, perfecto para realizar cualquier actividad. Todo parecía normal. La casa en calma, todo iluminado a excepción de un rostro que yacía derrotado. Estaba sentado en "su" cama, contemplando algo. Con la mirada perdida y el pensamiento cansado. Lentamente la puerta se abrió, iluminando un poco la penumbra del lugar. Unos pasos, un suspiro de resignación, una mano amiga apoyada en el hombro acongojado. Unas palabras, mas resignación.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?.  
  
Ninguna respuesta.  
  
Se sentó entonces frente a él. Observándole, parecía un simple mortal, un ser cualquiera, uno decepcionado y abatido, alguien que ha perdido la cordura. Levantó cuidadosamente su mentón y le obligó a mirarlo. Sus ojos...tristeza...no parecía el mismo...no lo era.  
  
-Era de esperarse que lo hiciera....se aman demasiado. Debes entender que es lo que quisieron. Le dijo lenta y dulcemente.  
  
Él lo miró y sonrió con ironía. Alejó su rostro de aquella mano y volvió a mirar "el objeto" sobre la cama.  
  
-Lo hice todo por él....conseguí que dudara, que "ella" me ayudara...se separaron....sufrieron pero al final...¿Por què?. Cuestionó mirándolo. -No lo se. Fue su simple respuesta.  
  
Volvió a sonreír sin mucha gracias. No creía lo que pasaba, simplemente no comprendía su derrota....odiaba perder.  
  
-Las leyes de este mundo son inciertas. Le dijo èl con paciencia.- Muchas de ellas son iguales: "Inútiles", pero cumplen su cometido. Ellos jugaron con ellas, las rompieron y crearon otras nuevas, convencidos de todo. A pesar de tú jugada, la vida les regaló otra oportunidad. Él te quiere, como solo un hermano puede querer, más tú olvidaste un momento que el niño indefenso creció y voló. Tú afecto es sincero, sin culpa, solo se dio. Todo en la vida tiene un destino y lamentablemente el tuyo no fue favorable. Deja que el viento los acompañe, que sean uno al final de la guerra. Será difícil pero....te prometo viajar contigo hasta donde sea necesario...no te dejaré. Finalizó tomándolo de la mano.  
  
Él giró su mirada. Le sonrió...sonrió con sinceridad, dolor y alegría. Una lágrima rebelde recorrió su mejilla, después unos brazos le acunaron y reconfortaron. Jamás había sentido tanta paz en unos brazos...jamás.  
  
-Gracias...Shiryu. -Tranquilo Ikki...tranquilo.  
  
Bajo el abrazo protector de un amigo, Ikki revivió su vida. Vio parar a su hermano, vio su desarrollo, observó y entendió que a pesar de todo su control jamás lo había varado. Aprendió a volar solo, cual rayo de sol y encontró su destino sin perdición....oró por ambos, por su felicidad, pues donde quiera que estuvieran...un lazo los uniría.  
  
-Se feliz. Musitó al tiempo que el viento cruzó la habitación, moviendo un objeto sobre la cama:  
  
era la caja de Hyoga frente a la fotografía de Ikki.....Era la muestra de los dos, su muy particular forma de comunicar que ellos estarían: "Juntos Por Siempre....."  
  
¿FIN?  
  
"Porque a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida...  
Porque a pesar de mi roto corazón...  
Aun creo en los finales "Rosas".  
  
Con todo mi afecto para ustedes y para "Ti"...  
  
Katrinna Le Fay  
  
Comentarios a:  
  
katrinna_le_fay. (Ya sea en yahoo.com.mx Ó en hotmail.com)  
  
O A:  
  
shania_xs@hotmail.com 


End file.
